legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10: Part 13/Transcript
Part 13 '' (Freeze and Tyler are in ready position.) '''Hargrove:' Well, Captain. You haven't changed a bit. Freeze: It's Sentinel now. Hargrove: Still. You're no less of a thorn in my side. (Sees Tyler) Ah. And I see you've become friends with the Power Rangers. But still, even with his help, you will not beat me this time. Tyler: We'll see about that! It's about to get wild!! (The two start to fight the former Chairman. Back at the platform, Felix arrives. Cal, Nevada, Kira, and Karone stand ready.) Felix: Another Ranger? I can best her, too. Kira: Just keep thinking that! Felix: Oh, believe me, lady! I will! Cal: Let's finish this once and for all! Kira: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!! (Morphs) PTERA! Karone: GO GALACTIC!! (Morphs) Felix: This is gonna be fun! Kira: PTERA GRIPS!! Karone: QUASAR SABER!! (The two Rangers, as well as Cal and Nevada, start to charge at Felix. Felix uses his Hardlight Shield to block the attacks. Nevada attacks him from behind, then Kira hits him with the Ptera Grips. Felix then gets out his SAW and starts firing on the heroes. They get behind cover.) Cal: We need a new plan. (Back on the oil rig, Freeze and Tyler are struggling to defeat Hargrove. Freeze falls to the floor.) Tyler: You okay?! Freeze: I can still fight! Tyler: He's asking for it!! Dino Steel! ARMOR ON!! (Activates Dino Steel Mode) Dino Charger Ready! Morpher: Dino Armor X Charger, Engaged! (Tyler activates Dino Armor X.) Tyler: Dino Armor X, READY! Freeze: Let's get it done!! (Tyler rushes to attack Hargrove, but Hargrove uses the suit's Enhanced Strength and punches Tyler in the gut. Tyler falls to the floor.) Hargrove: Just the two of you don't stand a chance!!! (The two of them are seen on the floor. Hargrove approaches them with an Energy Sword.) Hargrove: The Order is OVER!!! (All of a sudden, the Aqua Ranger jumps into the battle.) Aqua Ranger: Maybe two won't do it, but three might! Freeze: An Aqua Ranger? Who is he? Tyler: That's my Dad! Hargrove: James Navarro, the Aqua Ranger. I was beginning to wonder whether you would show up at all. (Hargrove fire a Wrist Rocket.) Mr. Navarro: JUMP!! (The three jump and land safely on the ground. Back at the Nuclear platform, the heroes continue to fight Felix. Karone and Kira hit him with their weapons. Felix stops stumbling and tosses a Plasma Grenade. The heroes jump out of the way, but are knocked to the ground by the explosion's force.) Felix: Well, I'd love do this more, but it's time to die. Cal: No! Nevada: It can't end like this! (All of a sudden, Chad and Joel, the Blue and Green Lightspeed Rangers, arrive and fired at Felix. Then, Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, arrives with the Quantum Defender drawn.) Eric: Quantum Defender!! (Eric fires the Quantum Defender at Felix. He, Chad, and Joel proceed to the other heroes.) Eric: You guys alright? Nevada: We're good! Cal: Yeah. Thanks to you guys. Chad: Yeah, well Starlight Glimmer heard about what was happening. She sent us to help. Kira: Where is she? Eric: She's headed out to the Oil Rig with the Aqua Ranger. (Felix gets up. He becomes very angry.) Felix: YOU ASSHOLES THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?!!! YOU WON'T BEAT ME!!! WHY?!! BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL LOSERS!!! Eric: That's what you think! Chad, Joel, and Eric: Mega Battle! (Chad and Joel's Mega Battle Armor powers up first, then Eric's.) Kira: SUPER DINO MODE!! (Activates) Karone: LIGHTS OF ORION!! (Activates) (The heroes stand ready.) Felix: Ha! Big deal!! (Goes to activate his shield, but sees the Enhancement is damaged.) Nevada: Wanna say that again, big boy?! (The heroes prepare a Final Strike. Felix stands petrified.) Felix: WAIT!!! (The heroes fire their weapons, destroying Felix. Back at the Oil Rig, the three heroes are seen holding their own.) Hargrove: This is making me tired!! (Hargrove gets out an Incinerator Cannon.) Tyler: Prepare to get out of the way!! Freeze: Already have! (All of a sudden, Hargrove is attacked by the other five core Rangers as wells as by Kire, Karone, Cal, and Nevada. They regroup.) Chase: Heard you could use a hand, mate! Tyler: You got that right! (Gets out T-Rex Super Charger) Dino Charger! Ready! Summon T-Rex Super Charge Zord! Morpher: Dino Charger Engaged!! Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge Morpher... Morpher: Dino Charger Engaged! Tyler: ... Activate!! (Tyler morphs into the T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger.) Cal: Freeze, I just met with Master Fung the other day. Mich and I have been working on this device. It's finally ready. (Gives Freeze a type of wrist computer.) It should have the power of all 5 Xiaolin Elements within it. Freeze: Nice! Let's hope this works! E-9 Mode! (Transforms) Let's do it! ACCESS EVOLVED SHOKU WARRIOR!! (Freeze's armor beings to change drastically. He then gains a launcher and a gravity hammer. Then the Element Symbols of the 5 Xiaolin monks appear, then enters Freeze.) Freeze: EVOLVED SHOKU WARRIOR MODE ONE ARMED FOR BATTLE!! (The heroes are impressed at the new mode.) Cal: It worked!! Nevada: I knew we could be able to do that! Tyler: Nice armor! Freeze: Thanks! Let's finish this!! (Freeze and Hargrove start charging at each other. Hargrove goes for a punch.) Freeze: WIND!! (Freeze punches Hargrove, knocking him back.) Hargrove: What? Freeze: You like that?! There more where that came from! (Jumps) Tornado Strike Water! (Freeze uses the attack to toss Hargrove into the air.) Freeze: TYLER! Tyler: T-Rex Super Charge Kick!! (Tyler uses his attack against Hargrove. Hargrove sees the armor damaged.) Hargrove: What? How?! Freeze: Now for my own attacks! Hydra Charge Blast! (Freeze fires at Hargrove. More pieces of the armor fly off.) Freeze: Shoku Mars Fire! (Freeze's body engulfs in flames, then launches them. Hargrove's visor is cracked.) Freeze: Last but not least: Seismic Gravity Charge!! (Freeze uses his hammer and attacks Hargrove. Hargrove is hit and his armor's condition is now critical.) Hargrove: No! I'M LOSING POWER!! Freeze: Care to do the honors, Tyler? Tyler: You bet! T-Rex Super Charge Blast FINAL STRIKE!! (The blast hit Hargrove, destroying his armor and killing him.) Freeze: That does it for Hargrove! (Freeze looks at Hargrove's body.) Freeze: Time to get rid of his body! E-9 Shoku Translation! (Freeze emits a beam, causing Hargrove's body to disappear. He powers down. The Rangers also do the same.) Koda: What did you do? Freeze: I translated his body to an inescapable dimension. That way no one can find him and resurrect him. Tyler: Sounds good. Freeze: Yeah. Sir Ivan: You did it, Sir Derrick. Freeze: We all did. (The communicators end up receiving an Attack Incoming notice.) Shelby: The missiles have launched!! Freeze: We need to go now!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts